


Stolen Moments

by LuckBeABugaboo (Sassydelusions)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Angst, I don't know, Kissing, Lots of alternate universes, Sexual tension?, Soulmates, more tags to come as the month goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassydelusions/pseuds/LuckBeABugaboo
Summary: A collection of various kisses between Adrien and Marinette in and out of costume. There will be angst, there will be fluff, there will be AUs. Ratings vary but nothing explicit. Updated daily through October.





	1. Before The World Catches Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm trying to get back into the habit of writing every day so I'm doing a challenge for myself. On my [tumblr](https://luckbeabugaboo.tumblr.com/) I've put up a prompt list and I'm going to go ahead and write one little scene a day. These will range in character count pretty heavily, but I'm excited for the practice. You are welcome to leave a request in my inbox! Thanks for tuning in.

  1. ** Being Unable To Open Their Eyes For A Few Moments Afterward **(Ladynoir)

Chat’s fingers curled against the curve of her hip, cradling her body to his and praying to any god that would care to listen to please stop the clock. Time needed to freeze so this moment would never end. They never had long. His heart rate doubled down as his back met with chimney bricks. Her earrings were bound to start beeping at any moment, screaming to them that they didn’t have the time to waste on stolen intimacy. He knew the moment their Miraculouses began to protest he’d have to go back to other worries. Adrien Agreste’s reality was moments away and looming like an inevitable rain storm.

Thunder clouds couldn’t reach him when he dove into the vast blue seas beneath her eyelashes, sparkling eyes that welcomed him eagerly. “Kiss me, chaton.”

He didn’t need to be asked twice. Canting his head downwards, he captured her lips. 

Ladybug’s lips were sweet, soft, and devastatingly delicate. Her slender fingers slid up his chest, curling around his neck. He dared to let one of his hands trail across the dip in her back so he could press her tightly to his torso. There was a ferocity in the way she let her hands tangle in his hair and readjusted the craning of her neck. 

**Beep, beep!**

She didn’t pull back, nor did she even flinch. Ladybug broke their kiss only to breathe before quickly recapturing Chat Noir’s parted lips once more. He wasn’t about to complain. There was no point in denying how much he treasured this. The way their breath mingled and their heartbeats fell into synchronization. They were destined for this. Made for this longing. Two halves of the same life that ached to be whole in each other’s arms. 

**Beep, beep!**

“My la--” He had begun to speak, but she placed a placating kiss against the corner of his lips. 

“Not yet.” She whispered and sent shivers down his spine. “It’s been so long since we had a moment to ourselves. I’m not wasting it.”

“As you wish.” He all but purred in response. 

Ladybug was quick to jump back into their kiss, the momentum of her leaning in serving to further pin him to the chimney. Only the moon watched them. They were so far above Paris that they didn’t need to worry about prying eyes of hundreds. Adrien hardly ever felt this free. Without inhibition, he nibbled at her lower lip and relished in the way it made her shudder. He walked his fingers up her spine and took care in counting how many pleasant hums he coaxed from her throat in the process. 

**Beep, beep!**

A gasp pulled from her, but not one that had been plucked free by his affections. Temptation struck, but he didn’t open his eyes to look at her. Even if he’d caved to the urge, he soon felt the weight of her hand across his eyes. 

“Time’s up, bugaboo.” Breathlessly, Chat smiled to her. A rush of warmth settled in his stomach. The moment wasn’t over yet and he was determined to enjoy every lingering second. 

“For now.” A few more stray kisses settled on his lips and then trailed to pepper his jaw. “But I’m sure we can continue where we left off tomorrow.”

“I’m purrrretty sure that can be arranged.” 

“I have to go now. No peeking.” A final peck met his lips and then she settled on her feet with a soft sound his ears loathed to hear. Swallowing hard in hopes of squashing any visible signs of his anticipation, he nearly choked when her fingers brushed past his adam’s apple to play with the bell over his throat. “Goodnight, Chat.”

“Goodnight, my Lady.” 

The weight of her hand was gone only a second after he gave his goodbye. He wasn’t ready for the weight of the world to take its place. Leaning against brick and mortar, he didn’t open his eyes until any faint traces of her were gone. Even the warmth of where her body had once been was beginning to fade against the beating of an evening breeze. A part of him was tempted to stay just like this, but the promise of tomorrow guided his eyelids to rise. 


	2. Catch Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of these are beta'd so I apologize if they're a little rough!!

  1. ** Against The Wall Kiss** (Adrienette)

Curiosity wasn’t just for cats. Sitting on the couch, Marinette couldn’t stop her eyes from wandering to the little notebook Adrien had left open on sleek white cocktail table. The menu music for Ultimate Mecha Strike III was the only thing keeping her company in Adrien’s bedroom. He had to go speak with his father, something urgent, so she was left to wait patiently and hope the embarrassment of knowing she was _ actually _sitting in his room didn’t kill her in the time it took him to come back. Marinette knew Adrien well enough to guess that the pages before her could tell her far more than any selection of movies his endless shelves carried. 

Just a tiny peek wouldn’t hurt anyone, right? 

Shifting her gaze from left to right, checking for any signs of life between the rock wall and the arcade machines, Marinette gathered the notebook into her grasp. 

_ Sunshine glows in your smiles, _

_ More brilliant than any other star, _

_ Set me free from days of empty style, _

_ I only want to be where you are; _

She had promised it would just be a quick look, but she was compelled to turn the page. Warmth flooded her face. She couldn’t tell if it was lyrics or poetry, but either way it read in a way so earnest she thought her heart might burst. She had promised it would just be a quick look, but she was compelled to turn the page. 

_ Synonyms of you _

_ Radiant, _ _Ravishing,_ _Radical, _

_ Red; _

_ Breathtaking, _ _Beautiful, _ _Brilliant,_

_ Blue; _

_ Magical, _ _Momentous, _ _Miraculous,_

_ My Lady; _

Butterflies rattled her ribcage as she made sure not to miss a single letter. She had read something like this once, when she’d looked at his thrown away Valentine’s card. This time she knew without a doubt who the words were for and she found it hard process. Years of placing Adrien on a pedestal meant feeling a little shaken each time she caught a glimpse of how high Ladybug’s own pedestal sat in his heart. She didn’t just hang the moon in the night sky, she **was** the moon. 

“Alright, Mari, I’m back! Let’s get right back into-- Hey!” Adrien’s voice made her bristle immediately. 

_ Busted! _

Quickly snapping the notebook shut, she clutched it to her chest. That wasn’t really hiding anything, but well, they never really hid much. Not anymore. “O-Oh! Welcome back, Adrien! I was just keeping busy. I didn’t want to unpause the game and run down the clock.”

His hands settled on his hips and he looked at her long and hard. The upturn of his lips told her he wasn’t actually mad, but he was feigning frustration with the skill only a face trained for camera could. “What have I told you about snooping around?” Green eyes danced with amusement, beckoning her to join in their strides. “You hand that over right now, little lady.”

“I-- Well--” Her face was on fire and her mind was racing, but she knew he was just playing. He looked so free, dazzling her without even trying. “If you want it then you better come get it!” 

Bounding from the sofa, she made a quick break for the spiral staircase, laughter spilling from her lips with every step. Without Tikki’s help, she wasn’t at her peak physical speed, but she was certainly fast enough to get a running start on her dazed boyfriend. Getting around the foosball table before he had closed the gap between the sofa and the door, Marinette chanced a glance over her shoulder. Adrien was grinning like a fool. She always loved to see him so free.

Once she was on the second level of his bedroom, in the company of his bookshelves, Marinette leaned against the wall and caught her breath. “It’s over, Adrien, I have the high ground.” 

His laughter was boisterous, bubbling up in her soul so pleasantly. It was also way closer than she had anticipated. Eyes snapped open just in time to meet with a familiar pair of endless emerald. A hand settled beside her head as he leaned over her and let their foreheads collide. “You underestimate my power… And my home field advantage. While you were climbing the stairs I scaled the rock wall.”

“A brilliant writer, a model, **and **a master in the art of problem solving? It must be hard being such a catch, Adrien.” Tilting her head so their noses could brush together, she hummed contently. 

“You’d be the expert, Marinette. You’re the one who caught me.” He looked down at her like he’d never seen something so beautiful and she heard the words clutched to her chest form a stunning song. “You don’t need to read my old poetry to know how much I adore you.”

Marinette thought about what to say in response, but his lips found a home on hers and any illusion of cognitive function failed to survive. She let the notebook fall from her grasp so she could tangle her arms around Adrien instead. Fingers latched to the back of his shirt and tangled into his hair, anchoring herself to him as best she could. She used to dream of moments like this, carefree kisses and lighthearted laughter.

Her foot tucked behind his, her eyes shut tight, and she let herself drown in his tender touch. His hand that wasn’t secured against the wall was settled against her hip, holding their bodies as close as he could. He pulled his lips back for only seconds at a time, needing to catch his breath but refusing to set her free long enough to lose the warmth his kisses created. 

“I adore you too.” Breathlessly uttered from kiss swollen lips, the words left her feeling fuzzy. Marinette didn’t open her eyes because she knew this was far from over. “I always hoped one day you’d catch me.”

“Me too.” Adrien’s smile was felt not only against her cheek, where he was peppering kisses, but also in the delighted tone of his voice. 

His cologne smelled like summer and he tasted like sunshine. In the warmth of his love, she began to melt. Taking her turn to lean, Marinette claimed from his lips a heated, eager, and so very earned kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved writing this one! I don't write enough Adrienette, honestly. Thanks for tuning in! If y'all want to request one feel free to drop by my [tumblr](https://luckbeabugaboo.tumblr.com/) or leave a comment! <3


	3. Pavement Shines Like Silver

  1. ** Awkward Teenage Crush Kiss** (Adrienette)

Rain was made for lovers. The soft pittering sound could hide the pounding of a heart, the need for an umbrella kept them pressed shoulder to shoulder, and the puddles lining the pavement reflected the streetlamp light like a Van Gough painting. Marinette fell in love for the first time under the fall of rain, and now she was finding little things that kept her in such a hopeless stupor. 

“I-I… um…”  _ Get it together, Marinette. _ “Thank you for walking me home. I should have looked at the forecast before leaving I was just so excited to see you-- see your tournament! Yes! Tournament.” That was  **not ** that save she had been hoping for. “Kagami is really incredible.” Ah ha! Yes, a topic change, that should help.

“I’m always happy to accompany a friend in need. Don’t worry. I wouldn’t want you getting sick because you forgot an umbrella.” Adrien smiled down at her and she felt her knees wobble. It was unfair for one person to be so perfect. “Kagami is  **so ** incredible! Her form is absolutely immaculate. I don’t think any of us stood a real chance, but half the fun of a match is having to think on your toes.”

“Mhm.” Bobbing her head in agreement, Marinette tried to think of some other way to push the conversation forward. Silence was unbearably awkward and under the pressure of her own embarrassment she was worried she’d wind up feeling like a pancake. 

“Did you have any plans tonight.” Adrien broke the silence for her. She hoped it hadn’t stretched too long. It felt like an eternity to her, but if his heart rate wasn’t spiked like hers than maybe the passage of time wasn’t quite as unpleasant. 

“I do, actually. Alya was on her way over and we were going to work on a project together.” She laced her fingers together in an attempt to keep her hands busy, trying her very best not to look uneasy. “She’s great at wording the actual presentations and I just kind of follow her direction in creating a matching visual.”

“You have a great eye. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything bad come from your stylus.” That sparkle in his eye as he cornered her with a compliment was the nail in her proverbial coffin. If he was going to continue on that route than she would not last another block.

Her eyes found the ground, watching the raindrops, they were less likely to cause her cardiac arrest. “Thank you.”

She could practically hear Alya’s scolding already. Something along the lines of ‘You mean Adrien walked you home and you spent the whole walk looking at the sidewalk? Girl… it’s intervention time.’ and i she was being fair to the Alya voice in her head, Tikki’s narration wasn’t far off. Marinette knew it was silly for her to be blushing down at nothing when she was walking beside Adrien  _ Freaking  _ Agreste. 

As she stole a glance back up, she nearly choked when she was immediately met with his eyes. Cheeks burned and she was certain they were the color of Ladybug’s suit. Her lips twitched up into a smile before she quickly looked off to the side. 

“Paris is always so beautiful when he’s raining...” He was making a new attempt at conversation. Marinette couldn’t be sure if she heard hope in her voice or if that was something fabricated by her feverish fluster. “Was something bothering you, Mari? You can tell me.”

“Yes, you’re-- it’s-- Paris is very-- Oh! No! I’m fine!” Hands unclasped and lifted up defensively. The fear that she looked absolutely insane crept up her throat, but she swallowed it down fast. “I was just thinking about how pretty the ripples are.”

Adrien looked down at the pavement and Marinette took the opportunity to study the angles on his face. The swoop of his nose, the curve of his lips, the curious knit in his brow. He looked so photo ready. Every thought and emotion splashed across his face with a clarity that made her wish she could take a peek into his mind. Little things brought breezy smiles to light his features, as if he was seeing something wondrous at all times. When verdant hues left the steadily falling raindrops and found her face, she swore she saw that same fascinated sparkle.

“Do you like the rain?” His fingers tightened on the umbrella’s handle for half a second and then relaxed. She couldn’t tear her eyes from it.

“Sometimes.” A breathy, dreamy sort of sound ate up her one word response. 

Adrien’s footsteps stopped and Marinette stilled, mirroring him immediately. Teeth dug into her lower lip as she looked around to see that she had completely wasted their walk. The familiar smell of freshly baked bread was mingling with rain stained asphalt. She was home. 

“Thank you for coming to my tournament. It meant a lot to see a familiar face in the stands.” Sadness shaded his smile, but it didn’t falter from his lips. “Seeing you root for me had me really wanting to win.” 

He laughed, the sound so infectious that she couldn't stop herself from joining.

“You did great.” Marinette managed once her lip was set free. Turning to face him under his handheld shelter, she braved a glance to stunning sea green eyes. “I wouldn’t have missed it.”

So sure, she chanced a step closer. The moment was perfect. Last time his umbrella was keeping her dry her opinion of him changed, this time she was going to try and make a new shift. Snapping her eyes shut so she didn’t have to see his face if he reacted poorly, Marinette gathered up every ounce of stored up courage in her heart and abruptly leaned up to press her lips over his.

The clatter of the umbrella hitting the sidewalk sounded only seconds before rain showered down on them. Just as she was about to pull back to apologize, his hand rested on the small of her back and he leaned into the kiss. Water clung to her eyelashes and slid down her cheeks. A chill was going to sink right into her bones once this kiss was over, but for now she was in the burning hot bliss of requited crushes first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, pop by my [Tumblr](https://luckbeabugaboo.tumblr.com) if you want to drop a request from the list! The comments being left on these are making my heart absolutely BURST so thank you all from the very bottom of my heart <3


	4. Trust Falling

  1. ** Accidentally Witnessed Kiss **(Adrienette)

Marinette finally stopped counting the days now. She knew she shouldn’t have seen it, she knew it wasn’t a big deal, but somehow it still hurt to think about it. Adrien had kissed Chloe and her whole world suddenly needed reconfigured. Countless pages in notebooks of scribbled hearts and silly doodles had been hidden away and once it had finally sunk in to its fullest, Marinette couldn't actually stop herself from hauling up in her room and crying. She was supposed to be happy for them, Adrien was one of the people she trusted most in the world and so... it shouldn't bother her that they're happy. 

Of course there was always the possibility that she was blowing it out of proportion. It looked like a kiss, but she had only taken a quick look before stepping away to give them privacy. Maybe Adrien’s hand was just on Chloe’s cheek and he was leaned in close because he was talking to her quietly? God. She didn’t know, and she  **really ** hated that she didn’t know.

“Why don’t you just talk to them?” Tikki made her fifth attempt to be the voice of reason in all this. Probably because she was tried to having to be witness to the awkward late night patrols. 

“I don’t want it to come across as… well… y’know.” Sighing, Marinette rested her head against her locker. When something was bothering her like this, she’d usually ask Chat Noir what we would do; but given the fact that it  _ was _ him, she couldn’t exactly pry. “It’s not my business if they’re secretly dating. I know that I would want someone to respect my wishes if I were in a secret relationship. It’s easier to avoid the press that way.”

“Secret relationship to avoid press coverage? Are you telling me Ladybug’s found herself a more reliable partner?” Adrien’s tone was joking, but it was also curious. “I knew I should have learned how to juggle. Girls love juggling.”

“Adrien!” Slamming her locker shut, Marinette turned fast to face her newfound company. This was the worst possible turn of events. “Ah, no! Uh-- No. No new partner. I was just talking to Tikki about the Ladyblog.”

“Alya’s getting more aggressive by the day. Have you considered telling her?” Adrien’s smile was always so easy. It made her wish she could emulate even an ounce of his carefree nature. Even when things looked particularly gloomy, he always found some kind of silver lining.

“It’s risky letting more people know.” That felt stupid when they were standing in the school hallway. It was empty for now, but these were hardly topics they needed anyone overhearing. The walls had eyes and ears and nothing was ever really private. 

_ Not even isolated kisses _ \-- Nope! She needed to stop thinking about that. 

Offering her his hand, Adrien nodded. “Whatever you feel is the best call I’m willing to follow in suit.” 

Cautiously, she set her hand in his and let him guide her down the hall and out the main doors. Taking a seat on the steps, he gave a little pat to the place beside him. With such an encouraging look on his face, she couldn’t help but give in. It was a kind gesture, even if it was a little frustrating given her state of mind. Whether he was dating Chloe or not, they were still good friends and she needed to not let assumptions get in the way of that. 

“I know something has been bothering you. I just want you to know that whatever it is, you can tell me. We’re past secrets, right?” He nudged her shoulder gently as he spoke. “You can trust me.”

That was the worst part. She  **did ** trust him. With her life, with her secrets, with the fate of Paris, but she had silently trusted him with her heart and now it was broken. It was entirely unfair of her to expect him to cherish and protect what he didn’t even know he held. Logically, she couldn’t be mad. But infatuation was something bore without logic factored in. 

Sighing, she set her hands in her lap. “It’s nothing. I’m just a little worn out.”

The brightness in his eyes dulled just a bit, the shine having been stolen when she let him down. “Did I do something wrong?”

Vulnerability crept into his tone and made her stomach do flips. Was she hurting him? That was the last thing she wanted. “No! Of course not! It’s… I’m sorry.” Completely averting her eyes from him, she watched the way fabric bunched under the pressure of her fingers digging against her thigh. “I didn’t mean to see it. I promise! I was just stopping by to check on you and when I saw she was there I left right away.” 

“What?” With bewilderment in his breath, Adrien leaned down to try and find her gaze. “What did you see?”

Unable to muster the nerve to tilt her head, she found herself hyperfocusing on the texture of the pavement instead of looking back to him. “I saw you kissing her. It-- I-- I didn’t mean to and I promise I won’t tell anyone! I know that being a famous model means you have to be careful.”

“Kissing? I don’t think I get it. I haven’t kissed any-- Oh! Chloe!” His exclamation tapered off into a light laugh. Marinette had thought her heart couldn’t sink any further, but apparently she was wrong. “That’s not what you think it is. Chloe is like a sister to me. We grew up together and she was my only friend for a really long time. If we’re talking about the same thing, then I’m pretty sure what you saw was me comforting her after she got some pretty awful news.”

“O-Oh…” Guilt panged through her. She had been avoiding him for no reason. Her overactive imagination had caused an unneeded riff. If looking at him before seemed hard, now it seemed impossible. “I shouldn’t have assumed. I just-- I didn’t want to interrupt anything.”

The warmth of his fingertips settled beneath her chin and sent electricity down her spine. He guided her head up again before setting his hand gently on her cheek. Their eyes locked and Marinette felt an ease as she escaped into the serenity of his green gaze. 

“I wouldn’t keep something like that a secret from you.” Tenderness in his voice mirrored the gentle brush of his thumb along her bottom lip. Without any preamble, he leaned down and brushed his lips against her cheek. “Besides, I’ve had eyes for the same girl for a long time now, and it’s definitely not Chloe.” 

A flush colored her entire face and heated her ears. “Cool it, chaton.” The calm words were accompanied with the silliest smile she’d ever worn. Borrowing some of Ladybug’s level headedness to combat such a line only felt natural. “In the future, I promise I won’t make assumptions. I should have just asked.”

The sparkling stardust returned to his eyes, dazzling and dear. “Good! I was starting to worry for a second there.” 

With a tiny tap to the tip of her nose, he withdrew his touch and took all her dread with it. They were just fine and maybe some time soon she’d finally let him know just how much of her heart he’d stolen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pop by my [Tumblr](https://luckbeabugaboo.tumblr.com/post/188059817495/prompt-list) to make a request! I hope you guys are enjoying these so far! Tomorrow's prompt is already almost ready and it will be our first AU ficlet of the month! I'm so excited and I'm glad to have you all along for the ride <3


	5. Unspoken

  1. ** Needing To Kiss To Hide From Bad Guys **(Ladrien)

Adrien shut the door tight and exhaled a heavy breath. His back pressed to the wall and he scanned the little library to be sure he had no company and the windows weren’t lined with paparazzi. Running a hand through his hair, careful not to dishevel the strands too terribly because he didn’t want to hear his father complain about how unkempt he looked in the photographs the next day, Adrien let his eyes fall shut for just a moment. He  **hated** when people got Akumatized in the middle of a big party. Cameras were everywhere and everyone always had an eye on where he was and what he was doing. It made transforming a million times harder than it needed to be.

“Alright, Plagg. We need to get back out there to help Ladybug. Instaglam’s followers are no joke.” He pushed himself from the wall and looked down at his ring. “Claws o--”

** _THUD!_ **

The door swung open and Adrien buried his hand back into his pocket, immediately jerking to look at who was intruding. Parties were the  _ worst. _

All of his internal grumbling was hushed, however, when he saw a familiar frame bump the door shut and then lean against it to catch her breath. Ladybug had a hand over her chest and her eyes snapped shut, even when winded she still managed to look like she had a complete handle on things. In a daze, Adrien found himself unable to move a muscle. His eyes were fixed on her every motion as she muttered words he couldn’t quite make out. It was a terrible thing to notice, but he swore she was wearing a different color lip gloss. Glitter was catching on the moonbeams that peeked through the curtains.

“She’s so beautiful.” A dreamy sigh gave way to words that were definitely not meant to be voiced. 

“Who’s there? Are you trapped?” Ladybug’s spine straightened and she stepped away from the doorframe, bluebell eyes darting across the room to find the source of the sound she must have heard. He hoped and prayed that she didn’t connect that the words were about her. She took a few steps into the room and then froze up when she saw him. “A-Adrien?”

Bewilderment was shared through the silence. He swore he saw a faint blush on her cheeks as she studied him. He really hoped he hadn’t messed up his hair a few moments prior. He looked silly enough just gawking at her, he didn’t need to also look like he’d neglected to brush. “My-- Ladybug! Thank god you found me. I was just…” Coming up with an excuse on the fly, he was willing to look a little helpless. “I was hiding from the mob.”

“Instaglam’s followers won’t hurt you, Adrien. They’re after my Miraculous.” Confidence oozed from her as she gave him a smile bright enough to nearly light the dark room. “Give me a minute to come up with a plan and we’ll have you somewhere safe as soon as possible.”

In his mind, he wasn’t managing to form more than the word ‘wow’ on loop, but his mouth was doing an okay job at picking up where his brain couldn’t. “Thank you. I wonder what got her so worked up.”

“Her name is Kylie Kay, she’s an ‘influencer’. She was invited to this party full of big names in fashion and celebrities that are considered a lot higher up on the social ladder. I think she was feeling a little out of her depth. She must have been so excited to get the invite and then so devastated when people didn’t really seem to care that she showed up.” Ever sympathetic, Ladybug’s smile faltered some. “Her followers will do anything she asks and I’m sure revenge on whoever embarrassed her is on the agenda. Hawkmoth just wants my Miraculous first.” 

Adrien nodded a few times. He wished he could be a little more help. Chat Noir was currently benched until he could get them split up long enough to transform. This whole secret identity thing was really more trouble than it was worth sometimes. “So, if they’re after you, then we need to find a way to hide you.”

“No.” Leaning against the desk in the center of the room, she pressed a red finger to her lips to think. He found himself wishing for a moment that he could be her glove. “I was planning to lay low until Chat Noir gets here, but I might be able to--”

“We’re coming for your Miraculous, Ladybug!”

“You can’t hide from us!!”

“What kind of hero runs away?! #CancelLadybug!”

“Vengeance for Kylie Kay!” 

Whatever she was going to say it was already too late. The mob was making their way down the hall and opening every door they passed. Footsteps thundered, broken up only by the crashing of doors being thrown open and the mass booing that followed when they found a room empty.

“Ladybug you need to sneak out the window! They’re going to come in here.” Adrien moved fast, heading to push aside the drapes.

“Wait!” She followed him. “I think I have an idea, but I need to you to trust me.”

When he turned back to face her, he saw a deep red had formed across the bridge of her nose. The blush had him blushing in turn. What had her so flustered? “I’d trust you with my life.”

She took in a deep breath and then took his hand and pulled him towards one of the bookshelves. “I need to borrow your suit jacket.”

He blinked once or twice, but then he obliged. The white blazer was shrugged from his shoulders and placed in her outstretched hand. Air nearly choked him as he watched her pull it over her svelte frame. This was like a fever dream. Ladybug was standing in front of him with his jacket draped over her body and a blush blazing on her cheeks. “Ladybug?”

“If they open the door and see something private then they’ll leave. They don’t care about scandals right now, they care about finding Ladybug.” Next she reached up and undid the ribbons that held her hair up in those signature pigtails. Loose waves the color of the night sky fell to frame her face and rest on her shoulders. 

Still very confused, Adrien averted his eyes. This felt strange, it felt intimate. “But--”

Footsteps were growing louder and growing closer. Any protests ran dry when Ladybug reached out to cradle his cheek in her hand. She guided his face back and stared up at him with the most intoxicating cocktail of emotions in her eyes. “I-I’m sorry about this.” She whispered shyly before leaning upwards and doing something he never could have guessed possible.

Ladybug was kissing him. 

It took him a few seconds to process it, the softness of her lips, the gentle brush of her fingertips across his cheekbone. But oh, his response came with little hesitation. A hand fell onto her hip to guide her closer as he savored the passing sensations. He wasn’t exactly sure why she kissed him, or why she apologized, but all effort that could have gone into putting those things together was discarded in favor of letting her lead him in this sudden bliss.

The door was pushed open and he distinctly heard voices. Made a few phone cameras clicking as well. But what was said or how the reactions landed was lost on him. The door was left open and whether they were still being watched or not was a mystery to him. Adrien’s eyes were shut and he was kissing the woman of his dreams without regard for anything else.

But just as quickly as she’d leaned in to steal his lips, she took a small step back and broke the kiss. 

He let go of a shaky breath he hadn’t even known he’d been holding as his eyes fluttered open. Ladybug was leaned up against the bookcase, lips parted and spilling out tremblings breaths. She was flushed, but she was smiling. Every part of him wanted to lean in and take her lips back, pull her back into a kiss and this time never let her free. But she looked past him to the door and then abruptly looked down at the ground. 

“Um… I just thought… I had read in a book once that…” She was stammering, something he’d never seen her do before but found insanely endearing. She had used him as a cover up to get behind the crowd. She was so brilliant. Always one step ahead. It never ceased to amaze him. 

“It’s okay.” Rubbing the back of his neck and looking towards the window, he tried to swallow down the pounding of his heart. “I-It… It was a good plan. It worked. You should, uh, you should get out there. I’m sure Chat Noir’s on his way and now you’ve got the advantage. They’re chasing a figment of their imagination.”

“Here,” She wiggled out of his jacket and offered it back to him. “This is yours.”

“Keep it.” Adrien looked directly to her now. “It looks good on you.”

Silence started to take hold again as Ladybug shifted her weight from one leg to the other. He was almost worried that he’d said the wrong thing until she put her arms back into the sleeves. The shoulders were far too big for her and the whole silhouette was slouchy. A little laugh played in his throat, one that she mirrored with a giggle too soft and sweet to feel real. 

“Thank you for helping, Adrien.” Ladybug made her way to the door, casting a little smile over her shoulder before disappearing into the hall. 

Adrien brought his fingers to his lips, feeling where the warmth of hers had been only moments before. There was a lingering layer of gloss and shimmer that transferred onto fingertips. A part of him wanted to just leave it there, let it cling to him for as long as he could keep it. But he knew that he was going to have to transform and couldn’t have an evidence of what just happened. He reached from the handkerchief that would have been in the breast pocket of his blazer only to be struck with the mental image of her still wearing it. His face heated again and he just wiped his mouth clean with his sleeve. 

“Are you going to just stand here looking stupid or are you going to go help? Jeez.” Plagg came out from where he’d been hiding, looking about as grumpy as ever. 

“Yeah, yeah. You’re right. Let’s get out there!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I said I was gonna do AU, but like, Ladrien was in my askbox so it had to happen. AU tomorrow!


	6. Misdirection

  1. ** Kisses Meant To Distract The Other Person From Whatever They Were Intently Doing **(Ladynoir; enemies to lovers soulmate AU)

Ladybug sidestepped, barely evading claws. She felt the race of adrenalin fueling her footfalls, giving her the agility to duck beneath his swings and bounce out of range when he lurched forwards to trap her in his steady grip. Something in her ached when their eyes locked. An impossible amount of pain was woven into the green strands of his irises. This had be to just as excruciating for him as it was for her. 

Master Fu had told her a number of times that the ache was a burden they both had to carry until the universe was set right. Balance couldn’t reign if creation and destruction were on opposing sides of the playing field. Her back pressed to cold metal and in an instant, she was cornered. He had every opportunity to strike to kill. From this altitude she could be sent plummeting with a simple shove. But that wasn’t the game they were playing. Cat and bug played a trickier game, the kind where no one was meant to get hurt, they were just meant to surrender. 

His staff made a loud ‘clank’ as it connected with the iron behind her, effectively barring her in. “You know what comes next, my lady.” He hunched over her, domineering but deceivingly gentle. “I’ll be taking your Miraculous.” 

“When has that ever actually played out for you?” Ladybug stood her ground firm, glancing over his shoulder for a way out. Her partner was still tied up in combat with Hawkmoth’s latest victim, which meant she was going to have to find her own solution. These kinds of odds were familiar in a depressing sort of way. “If it were really that easy then you would have gotten them by now.”

His lips curled into an indignant sneer, but the words they wanted to form never found her ears. She leaned back against the wall, yo-yo in hand, and kicked into his gut. Without waiting to see the damage, she threw the unending wire upwards, watching it loop around the scaffolding, before she zipped up and out of reach. She didn’t love dangling above an angry feline, that never ended well for insects, but she hadn’t thought up the next step in her plan yet. “Come on, Carapace.” She barely managed a groan as she swung up and landed on a thin steel ledge.

“You’re aiming pretty high for a ladybug without wings.” Chat Noir taunted, his voice taking on a metallic reverb that sent shivers down her spine. “Cats are natural climbers, you know.” She heard the sound of metal hitting metal long before she processed the visual of him sitting atop his extended staff a mere handful of feet from her. “Peek-a-boo, bugaboo.”

For a moment, they sat in stalemate. Suspended in silence that both refused to break. Chat Noir watched her with an antagonizing interest, his gaze latching onto something in her soul and threatening to rip it open if she didn’t comply with his wishes. In another world, they could have been good friends. That was something she used to remind herself often when they first began this dance. 

His reasons for lashing out against her and for blindly following Hawkmoth weren’t hers to know or judge, but they were variables she hated calculating around. Chat Noir was the paragon of devotion to his cause, eager to impress the disembodied voice on the other side of the dark butterflies that tainted so many Parisian hearts. The most willing puppet she’d ever seen. Whatever strings bound him were invisible to her eyes.

Despite the fact that he was her true rival, Ladybug had yet to ever meet Hawkmoth in person. He was the whisper of doubt that created monsters. He was the dark butterfly wings that gave nightmares flesh. But she had no way to reference him in her mind. When she put a face on the things that troubled her it was almost always Chat Noir’s. He had been the only tangible constant in her time as a superhero, unpleasant or otherwise. 

“Ladybug!” Carapace broke the stupor as he called out to her. “Get the wand!” 

The heroine turned her head fast, glancing down two levels to find her green suited partner squared off with the akumatized victim. He was dressed in full magician costume, his face painted white and a magic wand poised in his hand. He went by the name ‘Presto’ and Ladybug was unfortunately not able to say much else about him since Chat hadn’t given her much chance to assist. 

It was time to whip out that big guns. Pulling her yo-yo back into grasp, she was about to call for her Lucky Charm when she felt fingers on her wrist. The grasp not tight enough to hurt, but tight enough that she wasn’t about to get free easily.

“Leaving so soon?” Chat was at her side, having closed the distance while her eyes were elsewhere. She shouldn’t have let her guard down. “I a-paw-logize, teenage mutant magic turtle, but I’m not quite ready to part with her yet.”

Carapace groaned. She didn’t need to see him to know that his eyes were rolling. “Can you kick his butt already?”

“I’m working on it!” Ladybug huffed. Her partner made it sound like it was easy to get the upper hand, an assumption that could only really come from someone who hadn’t had to deal with Chat in large doses. “You don’t have to do this, Chat.”

“Neither do you.” The edge to his voice was cutting, almost accusatory. “But here we are.” With that, he tugged her forwards. 

The grasp on her wrist was kept tight, likely because he knew if he let go she’d just grapple away. She searched for every possible escape route but was finding herself at a loss. He was close enough that she could see how many strands made up the stunning green and yellow of his eyes, which meant he was close enough to stop her from making any quick motions. 

His free hand rose up, clawed fingers brushing against the stray hair beside her left ear. He was so careful in the way he tucked it back, it almost seemed tender. Alarms were screaming in her mind as she tried to think of some way out. Doing the only thing that seemed reasonable, she began to take steps backwards. Any space she gained from him was immediately taken back and no matter how she thrashed her hand around there didn’t seem to be any chance of freedom. 

“Don’t…” He whispered. “Don’t make this harder than it has to be.”

Fight or flight adrenaline was searing through her veins as she looked at his troubled eyes. There was story in there, one that she hoped someday she could learn. But right now her priority was giving him the slip. A single idea was running around in her skull, a really stupid, really bad, not at all good sort of idea. It had a slim margin of success, but slim was better than none at all.

“Okay.” She relaxed her frame, doing her best not to flinch when his hand settled on her cheek. “You win.”

Confusion lit every corner of his face, but she didn’t waste too much time watching it. Instead, she leaned in and placed her lips over his. Something sparked. Electricity in her soul igniting every nerve in her body. This felt so right, to be connected so intimately with Chat Noir. Her fated partner, the other half that was meant to make her powers whole. His grasp on her wrist loosened enough for her to slide her hand free, first lifting it to settle on his chest. 

The kiss was fake. She had to keep reminding herself that as she felt the way her heart was racing. It was a means to an end, a distraction meant to take his mind out of the element long enough that she could make a bold move. 

And said bold move happened fast. The hand on his chest pushed him back and she watched his balance falter on the thin metal perch. 

“Wh--” He opened his mouth to question her, but was cut off when she tossed her yo-yo up to the sky.

“Lucky Charm!” A flourish of ladybugs lit around her, sparkling brightly before dropping a rabbit into her hands. “Oh jeez… They can’t ever make these easy.”

“Why did you--” Chat seemed to have regained some of his wits and was about to lunge at her again.

Instead of waiting around for him to make his next move, she offered him a salute before cradling the rabbit to her chest and stepping off the ledge. “Bug out!” Soon enough, she was swinging back into the real fight.

“Welcome to the party.” Carapace shot her a smile.

“Sorry it took so long.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill, hit me up on tumblr if you have any requests and I hope you enjoyed this update!


	7. Play Pretend

  1. ** Jealous Kiss **(Marichat)

Like clockwork, Chat Noir landed on the bakery’s rooftop when the moon was at its highest point in the sky. He knocked in a pattern only the girl inside would understand and then perched himself on the fence to wait, tail swinging idly. Visits to her rooftop were becoming a bad habit and while he made his best efforts to convince himself that it was something he could unlearn, it was an unspoken fact that he would always come back. The smiles she gave Chat were so different from the ones she gave to Adrien; so unrestrained and warm. Chat didn’t blame her, he couldn’t fault her for her preferences. If he were being honest with himself his own preferences tipped in favor of the cat ears and tail too. 

Adrien Agreste couldn’t ever be this free. 

Marinette poked her head out of the door, shaking her head with a knowing smile gracing her lips. “We have to stop meeting like this.”

“Don’t say such cruel things, Princess. I don’t have any lives left to be gambling on a broken heart.” A hand rose to his chest to feign offense before he jumped down to offer her help getting up from the little hatch door. She slipped her hand into his and let him help her up. The touch didn’t linger quite as long as he had silently hoped it might. 

“You and me both.” She sighed before leaning against the bricks. “I don’t think I can handle another day like today.”

Curiosity sparked, but with a furious sort of concern in the underbelly. Sitting down on the ground beside her, he matched her tone. “Is everything okay? Do I need to hunt myself down a new scratching post?” 

“It’s just this guy.” Pink pajama fabric gathered between her fingers as she pulled her knees to her chest. It was heartbreaking to see someone who was so warm and bright be this defeated. “I’ve known him for a while now and he just… He does things sometimes that make me think that maybe he’s starting to see me. He’ll give me a long smile or he’ll compliment my outfit. I know it’s stupid to think that being nice and finding me attractive are even in the same boat. I just keep hoping that maybe there’s more to it than he’s letting on. And then I’m disappointed because of my own overactive imagination.”

Luka. She had to be talking about Luka. It didn’t quite add up, from everything he’d seen, there was sincere interest in Marinette coming from Luka’s end. Or at least it felt that way. He struggled sometimes to watch the pair interact because whether he liked it or not, he was jealous of how comfortable she seemed around the musician. She was never that relaxed around Adrien… er… him. 

“I don’t think it’s your imagination. You’re incredible, Marinette. You are so thoughtful and talented, I think that when Lu-- this guy compliments you, he means it.” Placing a hand on the top of her head, he ruffled her hair gently. It was in two low pigtail braids instead of held up, but he still didn’t want to mess it up. “Have you tried talking to him about how you feel?”

Pink dusted her cheeks. “It’s not that easy. When someone makes your heart race they also make words a lot harder than they need to be.” Pausing, Marinette cast him a long glance. Blue eyes were fathomless, deeper than any ocean and far more mesmerizing. “Have you ever been in love, Chat?”

He swallowed hard. That was a loaded question. “I think so.” Quirking a grin, an attempt to defuse the tension and silence the flashes of red and black that she had inadvertently sent to haunt him, Chat gave her head another little pat. “I’ve declared my love plenty of times. The more you do it, the easier it becomes. Here! Let’s purrrractice. You can pretend I’m whoever you like and try to tell me how you feel.”

This was absolutely, 100%, a terrible, awful, no good idea. But he was entirely confident that it would make her feel better one way or another. If she was embarrassed then they could just make a joke of it, and if she really just needed to practice wording things then he would be helping her get one step closer to something that made her happy. 

“Wh-- That’s…” Her blush intensified at first, but then it settled and she gave a little punch to his shoulder. “You’re absolutely ridiculous.”

“The wackiest cat this side of the river Seine.” Chat winked before nudging her shoulder right back. “Now I wanna hear this confession! Don’t hang meowt to dry here.”

She laughed, a light and happy sound that made any knots in his stomach disappear. “Alright, alright.”

Marinette turned her head to look up at him, her hands fidgeting in her lap as her eyes flashed with thought. He could practically hear the wheels in her mind turning. Patiently watching her, Chat let his eyes travel from hers. Gaze sweeping down the bridge of her nose, and settling for a few moments too long on her parted lips. He noted mentally the light trace of gloss, likely from a chapstick. The mental note was quickly shoved aside and he averted his eyes back to her own. She seemed to be studying him just as intently. They were both getting into character it would seem.

“Okay, I think I’m ready.” She breathed out. Wriggling her shoulders a bit, she looked away from him. “Hey, I… I have been meaning to tell you this for a long time now. We’ve, um, w-we’ve--” Her hands rose up to cover her face and she squeaked out an unintelligible sound. “Ican’tdothis.”

Chat withdrew his hand from her head and set it on her shoulder instead. “How about I go first? Maybe that will make it easier.”

Nodding a few times, it took her another couple minutes to cool off in full. Once her hands had fallen back into her lap and he could see the moonlight in her eyes once more, he felt the bravado he’d provided moments before starting to shake. He had told Ladybug his feelings plenty of times, none of which had resulted very positively. Usually he could play it off as a joke or offer her a smile when she let him down as gently as possible. 

“Chat?” Her voice rose quietly, almost concerned. 

“Sorry, sorry. I was just trying to decide what I wanted to say. Only my very best for you, Princess.” HIs smile gave way to her eyes rolling, a silent victory if there ever was one. Slowly reaching for her hand, he held it between both of his as he spoke. “Marinette, you are one of the most incredible people I’ve ever met. I can’t even begin to tell you how much of an impact you’ve had on my life. I know that we’re friends and I cherish that friendship with all my heart, but I think it’s only fair that you know how important to me you’ve become.” 

Marinette’s eyes were wide enough he was convinced he would get lost if he let himself stare too deeply. “Chat, I--”

“Don’t worry, I wouldn’t ever want to make you uncomfortable and if friendship is as far as you think possible, I totally get it. I'm lucky enough to be allowed a place on your balcony from time to time. Usually cats like me are stuck watching from the alley.” 

Bringing her hand up to his lips, he stole one last glance at her face before brushing his lips to her knuckles. That seemed like the right course of action to seal the fabricated confession. His eyelids fell shut and he shook off the strange ache in his chest. They shared a silence that lasted all too long before he broke it himself.

“Ta-da! A confession!” He opened his eyes and offered up a jovial snicker. “Your turn.”

Marinette seemed dazed. Her lower lip was trapped between her teeth and her eyes were focused on the hand he had returned to her lap. “My turn…” She echoed. 

A heavy breath was sucked in before she snapped her eyes up to meet his and offered a bright smile. His heart melted on the spot. “You wanted to tell me something, Princess?” He immediately jumped into character, tilting his head slightly to the side to feign curiosity. 

“Yes.” A hand reached out to sit on his knee and she leaned a little closer. “I wanted to tell you that I’m in love you, A-- Chat. I have been for so long and I’ve been so afraid to tell you. But I realized that because we’re friends, you should know. It doesn’t have to change anything about us, I don’t want you to think I’m just another one of your fans or for things to get awkward because you don’t… you don’t really see me that way.” She started strong, her voice tapering off as she progressed but her searing gaze never settling. 

“Just a fan? Marinette, you’re one of my best friends. I could never think that.” The instinct to soothe her kicked in and charged right past the logic of the situation. She wasn’t really confessing to him. This was for Luka, the blue haired guitarist had plenty of fans. He was a cool guy.  _ He was a lucky guy. _

Her lip quivered and she curled her hand up into a little fist in his lap. “I worry what you think of me. You’re so hard to read sometimes. If you, if you don’t like me that way then we can pretend we never had this conversation. I just w-wanted… I wanted to get it off my chest.”

“I’m sorry that you felt like you couldn’t have told me sooner. You can always tell me anything.” Autopilot guided his hand to her cheek, cradling her face like porcelain he feared could shatter with ease. Luka had a poker face, that was true. But he was also pretty blunt. If Marinette went to him and was this honest, he would no doubt be just as compelled to reach out to her. She was so earnest and Chat wasn’t sure how to interpret the sudden jealousy that was hitting him in waves. 

She didn’t flinch away from his touch, but she also didn’t seem to have anything else to say. Chat was sure this was the point that he should let the act go. He should back up and give her space, ask her how she felt about that confession and if she thinks she’s brave enough to bring it to Luka. But he didn’t do that. Instead, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. 

The world froze but his heart pounded at double speed. She was kissing him back, her fingers digging into his knee and making his head spin. This wasn’t about them, this was just a proxy. Marinette’s confession was for someone else and Chat wasn’t entirely sure where he stood either. But for the entire duration of their kiss, he pushed aside whatever reservations were to be had so he could enjoy the moment. 

Like all lovely things, it was fleeting. She pulled back and looked at him with mystified eyes. Her cheeks were lit with a blush and he was sure his were the same. Under the soft moonbeams she looked almost angelic, and that sight alone made him feel terribly guilty. 

“Well, I’d say your confession is pretty great.” Chat laughed lightly, awkwardly. “And don’t worry, we can keep the kiss a secret. Cat’s honor. It was just part of the practice.”

Marinette nodded and he tried not to flinch. It was that easy for her. “I’ll let you know if I need to practice again anytime soon.” Her smile pressed into a grin and a shudder rolled down his spine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to our regularly scheduled fluff, I promise! Also! I'm all out of requests in my inbox after my next update so please feel free to drop a few! <3


	8. Little Things

  1. ** Against a Locker Kiss **(Adrienette)****

Ever before he knew she was Ladybug he struggled to battle against how endearing she was, and when everything clicked into place and he realized she was not only Marinette, the incredibly talented artist and caring classmate, but also Ladybug, the most selfless and heroic person he knew, it was impossible to resist her gravitational pull. Plagg had whined on more than a few occasions about how sappy he was becoming, but Adrien was a lovestruck kitten and refused to stop waxing poetic.

Marinette had been his girlfriend now for seventeen days. Not that he was counting or anything. Despite having known her for as long as he had, he still seemed to be blown away by the tiniest things about her. For example, how insanely adorable she looked updating the little calender in her locker. Or maybe how genuinely excited she looked as she put the cap back on her dry erase maker. And then of course the way she visibly panicked when she inevitably dropped said marker and quickly scrambled to pick it up.

“Why hello there, miss.” He leaned up against the locker beside her, propping his cheek against his palm. “You come here often? I don’t think I’ve seen you around before.” 

“Good morning, Adrien.” With a bright laugh, she peeked out from around her locker door. “I hope you didn’t practice that line in the car on the way here. It’s definitely not one of your best.”

“Ouch, not pulling any punches.” Joining into the laughter, he reached out to take her hand. A little tug brought her close enough that he could settle his lips against her forehead. “Good morning, Marinette.”

“I have to keep you on your toes somehow.” She carded her fingers between his and gave a peaceful hum. “Are you here to walk me to class?”

“If you’ll allow me the pleasure.” Pulling back from her forehead so he could study her expression, he felt her smile hit him like a summer rain storm. It shook his resolve like beech branches in its wild winds. Adrien sought no shelter from the devastating forecast, he was hoping he could be swept away by the floods of delight sparkling in her eyes. 

_ Gorgeous _ . 

She caught him staring and flashed him a knowing grin. “Something on your mind?” 

“Just you.” 

And with that, he gave way to the urge and leaned in to press his lips over her own. He didn’t initially have the intention of letting it linger too long. They were at school and he didn’t want to embarrass her, but when he felt her press up onto her tiptoes to deepen the kiss, all thoughts of withholding were pushed to the side. Shifting his stance, he eased her back against the closed locker he had been leaning on moments before. The hand that wasn’t holding tightly to hers lifted to rest beside her head on the metallic surface. 

Marinette pulled back just enough to catch her breath before quickly returning to the kiss. As her breath tickled her chin he seemed to remember that breathing was probably important -- he’d almost forgotten how. Everything else evaporated when she kissed him, every bit of sense stolen away by lady luck’s tender affection. She hummed invitingly while sliding her fingers into his hair, definitely messing up the careful styling he’d put into blonde tresses. Nails gently grazing his scalp were nothing he was prone to complaining about, not when it was causing shivers to slide down his spine.

“Get a room, you nasties.” Alya knocked on the locker next to them and much to Adrien’s dismay, Marinette pulled away and buried herself from view as best possible. 

_ Way to ruin the moment. _

“Ohmygod!” The squeak Marinette emitted was barely intelligible and decidedly horrified.

“We  **do** have a classroom to be getting to.” He lifted his free hand to delicately brush any stray pieces of hair from Marinette’s face, giving her a reassuring smile as he did. They didn’t have anything to be embarrassed over. “Your books, your majesty?”

“O-Oh, right.” Marinette flushed further, smiling bashfully as she pulled her textbook from the open locker. 

He immediately plucked it from her grasp and then bumped the door shut with his shoulder. One hand held hers, fingers tangled pleasantly, and the other cradled their books. “I’ll follow your lead.”

“I can’t decide if this is adorable or disgusting.” Nino mused from beside Alya. 

“No one said it couldn’t be both.” Alya added with a laugh.

Adrien opted not to respond to their (very hypocritical) commentary on the PDA. He instead let himself get tugged down the hallway by his petite princess. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrienette makes a comeback! Thanks everyone for your comments and your requests, they mean the world to me! <3


	9. Dreams

  1. ** A Hoarse Whisper “Kiss Me” **(Adrienette) 

It was weird having her on the set, sitting in her designated chair beside the photographer. He could feel her eyes on him at all times, scrutinizing the fabric, the lighting, the posing. She must have had a vision, like any artist, and wasn’t quite satisfied with the way it was panning out. Being who she was, she didn’t speak up and express just how frustrated she was. It was beginning to make him feel more than a little bit guilty. 

“Good, good. Lean against the counter. You own this place, you own this moment, you own everyone looking at this photograph. Sexy. Domineering. Yes! Yes!” Vincent seemed plenty pleased with the direction of the shoot. “Tilt the chin up, no. Up, up, up! Yes!”

Resting his elbows against the counter, Adrien let his eyes steal Marinette’s way. She was chewing at the end of a pen, her eyebrows knit together. Blue eyes widened when they caught his glance and she immediately tried to soften the hard edges of her expression. Her focus didn’t stay on his eyes, it dipped down to study his outfit again. He could see her picking it apart in a way that seemed odd after how proud she had been when  _ Gabriel _ signed her on for a contract. She had poured so much love into these pieces, so why did she look so unhappy to see them come alive?

Adrien pushed himself from the counter and shook his head. Immediately getting a verbal reprevanding from Vincent. “We are not done!”

“Hold on just a minute.” He put up a hand, watching his photographer deflate like a balloon and huff some frustrated words in Italian. “Sorry, Vincent. I promise we can pick back up in just a moment.”

The cameraman waved his hand in an irritated kind of defeat and then moved to plug his camera into his laptop for editing of the shots they’d already taken. This shoot was supposed to have six looks and they were currently only on the second. 

“Is… Is everything okay, Adrien?” Marinette shifted in her chair. “Is the sizing wrong? Are you uncomfortable?”

His hand extended to her and he tried to give her a soothing sort of smile. “Come with me?”

There wasn't too much hesitancy in her movements as she placed her hand into his, but her eyes were more honest. He hated to see her so out of her element in a place where she had every right to be the most brilliant smile in the room. 

Vincent mumbled something about timing and professionalism, but Adrien ignored the jab and tugged Marinette with him towards his dressing room. Out of the bright lighting and fancy set pieces, out of the place that she couldn’t handle and into a controlled environment where she could recharge and express her thoughts without fear of push back. He was trying to take the scary feeling of something new and replace it with the familiarity and warmth she had designed these outfits in.

This was her crowning moment. Her designs were being featured in the September issue of  _ Vogue _ , splashed across three pages with an in depth interview on her process and vision. She deserved to feel accomplished and in control of her art. He knew a thing or two about feeling stifled by the fashion industry and she was far too incredible for him to watch her be squandered by the pressures of loud photographers and busy sets. 

The door clicked shut and her eyes turned to him, pleading and petrified. It didn’t take more than a second after the latch sounded before she began to pour her troubles onto him. “I-I… I can’t do this, Adrien. Everything’s so much. It’s all so…” Her hand pulled from his so she could tangle her fingers into her hair, holding her head like it might burst at any given second. “The lighting is washing out all the intricate color work. He isn’t zooming the shots to compliment the detail stitching. This is only the second outfit and I’m already convinced he doesn’t understand the purpose of this collection. And the woman who interviewed me, Adrien. You know the first thing she asked me? ‘You’re Adrien Agreste’s girlfriend, right? How does it feel networking so well that you find yourself at the top of your game at such a young age?’ What… What kind of piece are they even trying to write?” 

Tears were welling up in her eyes and a whole day of trying to hold them in meant the dam stood no chance. Squeezing them shut, she caused plenty of smears to her carefully applied liner and shadow. He could see her crumbling and his instinct guided him to provide her with a sturdy pillar to lean on. His arms wrapped around her tightly and he settled his chin atop her head. The way she trembled as sobs finally broke free did nothing to deter him and he didn’t care if tears dampened the fabric of his shirt. 

“Marinette, if you don’t like the lighting, tell him. If you don’t like the photos, reject them. You are the focal point. You are the visionary. I’m so proud of you. Of everything you’ve accomplished, and done so because of your skill, nothing else.” Adrien felt a smile forming as she wrapped her arms around him, fingers hooking around the back of his suspenders. “You came here looking incredible in a one of a kind suit, designed for you, by you, sewn by hand, and you stole everyone’s focus. As you should, you look stunning in red. Any ugly prying question is asked out of envy and will only make the interviewer look cruel. It won’t make the final cut, Anna Wintour is no fool.”

“I’m just so afraid to ruin it. I’ve dreamed of this moment since I was small and now that I’m here I’m terrified that my clumsy and scatterbrained personality are going to be my own ruining. I came in here and sobbed and now my hair and makeup are ruined. If I go out there and demand a reshoot then over and hour of work is ruined…” Marinette’s voice cracked. “Ohmygodyourshirtisprobablyruined!”

“Sssssssh, it’s going to be just fine.” Scooping her up in his arms, Adrien set Marinette down on the vanity counter. “Any reshoots were inevitable. If you weren’t happy with the result then it’s no doubt that the editors also wouldn’t be.”

He took a single step back to assess the damages without having to cause her to let go of him. There was a small wet spot on the pastel green organza covering his shoulder, but it would dry and be just fine. Her makeup was smeared and running, but that was nothing he couldn’t fix. Her hair just needed a little more spray to set in place. Nothing was irreversible. She was still breathtaking, she was still going to make a historic fashion debut, and he was still so happy to be lucky enough to be a part of it.

Marinette’s hold moved to the front of his sparkly suspenders, holding with the same intensity but giving him the room to collect some things from the vanity and begin cleaning up the smoky edges of her eye liner. Some micellar water and cotton pads were the first step. A few brush strokes saved her eye shadow, and some Marc Jacobs waterproof was all she needed to reinvigorate the wings liner she had before. 

“Adrien.” She whispered through slightly parted lips as he finished reapplying her mascara. 

“Yes?” He set down the mascara tube and turned his focus entirely to her. 

Her grasp on his suspenders tightened. “Kiss me.”

“Anything for you, Bugaboo.” Leaning in, he let his lips brush over hers. It was going to mean more makeup removing because well, her lipstick was definitely not kiss proof, but he was okay with that. They were about to make history, they could afford a little extra time in the dressing room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof, running WAY late. Work tried to kill me but I'm still alive, so HA! As always, feel free to hit me up on [Tumblr](https://luckbeabugaboo.tumblr.com/). I'll be catching up on the days I've fallen behind because I am off for the next three days!


	10. Sweet, Lonesome Creature

  1. ** Caught Off Guard Kiss **(Marichat; enemies to lovers soulmate AU)

Trouble landed on her balcony about half an hour past midnight, trouble dressed in black leather and a grin. For a moment, she was paranoid that perhaps he’d realized her true identity and was there to threaten her, but his eyes didn’t seem malicious. Chat Noir sat himself down beside her on the bench, peering over her work with genuine curiosity. “That’s a nice color, what’s the fabric texture you have in mind?” 

This man beside her had spent the entire afternoon trying to take her Miraculous and now, despite all logic, he was asking her design questions. Maybe something had shifted and the universe had found some way to tip the scales back to their proper alignment, or maybe Chat Noir only acted like a complete jerk around Ladybug. She couldn’t make a real guess because despite fighting him for years, she hadn’t ever shared a private conversation with Chat that didn’t involve demands and exchanged blows. 

“Something very sheer, soft. Maybe organza or chiffon. The paneling beneath would definitely be taffeta.” Letting her pen still, she cast her gaze sidelong in an attempt to study his profile. “Are you secretly a textiles expert when you’re not terrorizing Paris’ heroes?” 

The smirk that split his face was immediate, a gleam igniting in his eyes. “You wanna get to know me, purrrincess? I’m flattered.” 

“Marinette.” Her eyes could not have possibly rolled any further back into the depths of her skull. “My name is Marinette.”

“I know.” He gave a little wink and sent a frenzy of confused emotions to roil in her chest. “We just so happen to share a mutual friend.”

She felt her eyes blow wide. He knew. He had to know. He was taunting her, showing up to gloat that he knew who she was but she was still three steps behind and didn’t have even a hunch as to who he was behind the cat ears. Or at least that’s what she had thought until she looked up to find him watching her with eyes that were almost reverent. For a few seconds he almost looked like--

“Adrien Agreste.” Chat cut into her thoughts with the exact name she was on the verge of. “He’s always spoken very highly of you, so I thought I’d pay a visit to the girl I’ve heard so much about.” He collected her hand into his grasp and slowly lifted it to his lips, placing a small kiss against her knuckles. It shocked her just how tender the action seemed. Almost too earnest.

A weaker woman might have crumbled under the pressure stacking in her chest. Adrien’s voice flooded her system with hazy requests to stay the night, some eager and needy, others sad and broken, but all tied to memories of his fingers tucked against her stomach and her back pressed to his chest in the soft cradle of her mattress. They never did anything beyond sleep close, but she knew deep down they both had sometimes wished they would have. That was long over and past, the feelings he’d confessed to her in high school had been left there… And Chat Noir knew nothing of them. 

Marinette was too strong a will to give these treacherous thoughts any purchase and simply flashed him a slow smile. The candidness of his eyes and the explanation he gave completely erased any urge to push him away; a very  **very** dangerous erasure. But a kiss on the hand couldn’t be the end of the world. Maybe he really was just seeking good company. 

“So you know Adrien? Maybe you really are a textiles expert.” In an attempt to keep aloof, she turned her focus back to her sketches the moment he set her hand free. “He’s a good friend, I’m shocked he’d be okay with the way you go about things. He is very kind and thoughtful, so I doubt he’d agree with you working for someone like Hawkmoth. Unless he’s a friend under the mask and doesn’t know.”

“Sometimes people don’t understand a motive because they’ve never been in that person’s position. Not everything is black and white. And just because someone has to do something doesn’t mean they’re proud of it.” Chat’s voice was vulnerable in a way she’d never heard before. “Do you trust Adrien?”

“Yes.” No hesitation stopped her, though she was sure given the circumstances it should have. “He is someone I’ve considered a close friend.” 

“Then trust that he wouldn’t let me near you if he thought I would ever hurt you.” Leaning over her sketchbook, he pointed a clawed finger to one of her sketches. “What’s the fabric you’re planning to use for this blazer?”

Processing the situation seemed impossible, so she opted to just accept it at face value. Adrien Agreste had sent Chat Noir to her rooftop because he was presumably lonely and was now going to give her unwarranted advice on her design work. This was a story she would most definitely not be sharing with Alya, Nino, and Luka. “Corduroy, because it needs to be very structured. The shoulders are exaggerated and I’m not planning to do any intricate top stitching.” 

“Any reason you’re not going for tweed?” She snuck a peek his way and found him tapping his chin lightly. She couldn’t remember the last time someone was this invested in her work. “Tweed is just as structured.”

“I like working with the texture of corduroy better. As someone who hand stitches all my pieces, for the time being, I like to use fabrics that I already feel confident working with.” Her free hand rubbed at the back of her neck. Somehow, she was feeling a little sheepish admitting that. “I know that haute couture isn’t born from a lack of taking risks, but not everything can be a gamble either.”

Chat hummed and nodded lightly, sagely. “It’s smart to play to your strengths. The color is beautiful and the lines are clean, so the piece will make a statement whether it’s tweed or not.” A smile broke over his face. “I’m no fashion expert, but I think your pieces look meow-volous, princess.”

Marinette nearly choked on a laugh. “You’re really going to claim you’re not an expert after arguing with me about fabric texture? You are something else, kitty.”

“I try.” He tossed her a wink and then took the sketchbook from her hands. 

He flipped through a few pages and she found herself just watching him. Everything about him seemed so much softer when he wasn’t at Hawkmoth’s beck and call. Seeing him this way gave her hope that maybe his intended fate wasn’t completely lost. Maybe someday he’d be able to fight at Ladybug’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm the only one who actually wants to keep digging into this AU, but like, self care. Feel free to drop by my [tumblr](https://luckbeabugaboo.tumblr.com/) if you wanna see something specific once I'm all caught up on my other requests! Thank you all so much for reading and commenting! I literally live for it and love you all so much <3


	11. Good Morning, Sunshine

  1. ** Lazy Morning Kisses Before They’ve Even Opened Their Eyes, Still Mumbling Half-Incoherently, Not Wanting To Wake Up **(Marichat)

The rising sun was Chat Noir’s sworn enemy. His hope was that if he kept his eyes closed, he wouldn’t have to face the realities that came with the star making its way up and over the horizon. He had all the sunshine he needed wrapped up in his arms anyway. 

Pulling his princess just a little bit closer with the arm snuggly wrapped around her waist, he smiled against the top of her head. Marinette slept so soundly he couldn’t bring himself to even whisper a ‘good morning’. The first few nights she asked him to stay he had left with enough care to ensure she was still asleep, but he’d learned quickly that she’d much rather wake up in his embrace than wake up to find herself alone beneath her pretty pink comforters. If he wasn’t there for her to hold onto, then she always worried it was just a dream.

Blessed by the warmth of her, he felt himself drifting back into a drowsy haze. There were so many things he had to do today, but not a single one of them managed to inspire movement from her side. 

“Chat?” She stirred in his hold, tilting her head to gently brush her lips over his chin. Her hands shifted to rest over his, those slender fingers threading comfortably between his own. “Mm, good morning.”

Peppering little kisses to her forehead, he didn’t bother trying to suppress his smile. She was only half awake given the way her words seemed to run together, but even half dreaming she took the time to be certain he was still there. He’d be cruel not to respond. “Good morning, princess. I hope your dreams were as sweet as you are.”

A non committal hum is the only response she gave. Her hips wriggling to get comfortable again before her whole body relaxed. She was drifting back to sleep and he wasn’t about to stop her. Carefully sliding one hand free, he trailed his fingertips up her arm and tucked some loose strands of hair back behind her ear. 

She was beautiful. He sometimes wondered why it took him so long to notice it. Adrien had known Marinette a long while, she was one of his first friends at Dupont. She looked so different sleeping beside him than she did when they were in class together. There was no tension in her shoulders, there was no anxious rocking on her heels. She was peaceful here, safe, uninhibited. 

In the early hours of morning they could be lonely together. In one another’s embrace but still not quite connected in full. She had yet to tell him who it was who sometimes crossed her mind and brought that sad glimmer into her eyes. Whoever he was, Chat didn’t particularly like him. Maybe Marinette felt the same way when he looked sad over Ladybug.

“You’re thinking too hard.” She whispered, breaking him out of his thoughts. He looked down to find her eyes on him, still half lidded as they languidly latched onto his. “What’s on your mind?”

“You.” He cooed without hesitation, leaning down to place another kiss to her cheek.

Laughter bubbled from her, eyes rolling, and her head shaking lightly. “Silly kitty.” 

“Paw-sitively, princess.” Chat grinned in return. He always loved the faces she made when she was absolutely exasperated with him. 

Rolling onto her opposite side, Marinette pressed her chest to his and brought her hands to settle on his shoulders. She looked up at him and he wondered if maybe he was still asleep. He was drowning in those blue eyes and the sensation felt familiar in a way that didn’t seem exclusive to Marinette. It didn’t feel like a breezy morning, it felt like a brisk night under the moon. For a split second, she looked like Ladybug. 

“Cat got your tongue?” She sounded so devious he nearly swallowed his own tongue. No. She was definitely  **not** Ladybug.

“No, but if you don’t calm down those eyes then one might be looking for yours.” He snickered lightly before leaning in to give a proper good morning kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the requests! You all sent some more in and I'm very excited to work on them! As always, thanks for reading <3


	12. Truth or Dare

  1. ** Kiss on a dare **(Adrienette) 

_Play truth or dare, they said. It’ll be fun, they said._ **_Liars._**

If Marinette was shot one more sympathetic look she might just explode. She’d narrowly evaded her way through two or three invasive truths and knew that this time around she was going to have to give the gaggle of teens what they wanted and relent to a dare. 

“Earth to Marinette. Truth or dare, already? You’re holding up the game. So ridiculous.” Chloe huffed from where she sat on the other sofa. “Should I just throw out another truth? That’s probably what you’re going to ask for. Predictable.” 

“Dare!” Marinette finally found her voice, if only to be defiant.

Much to her chagrin, this outburst increased the sympathetic glances exponentially. 

“Oh ho? Alright. I dare you to kiss someone in the circle.” There’s something smug in her expression, as if she knows that there’s absolutely no way Marinette has the nerve to just lean over and--

A blush absolutely swallows her whole. The steaming heat of her cheeks spreading down her neck and all through her veins. She hated games like this. They were so… so… Stupid. Blue eyes darted across the circle of players, almost everyone was there. It was a celebration for finishing out the school year strong. Nino and Alya were watching her expectantly, Alya even tilting her head with very little subtlety to Adrien. 

“U-Um…” Swallowing hard, she tried to think of a clever way out this one. There had to be some way to not have to actually do this. 

“You’re turning red.” Luka, who was sitting to her left, leaned in to whisper. “Here, let me.” A little peck pressed to her cheek and amped her blush up even farther. 

“That does  **not** count! She has to initiate an actual, for real, kiss. Come on, Marinette. We’re not in elementary school. What are you all nervous about?” Chloe was laughing, and of course that meant that Sabrina was joined in as well. There was such a condescending edge to it, even if it wasn’t meant as an attack.

“Thanks, Luka. I uh… I appreciate the attempt.” She turned to flash him a smile and he gave a conspiratory pat to her shoulder. 

A kiss on the cheek from a friend should have counted just fine. But she didn’t make the rules. Apparently Chloe Bourgeois did. So turning to her other side, she gave a careful look to Adrien. She was trying to size up how absolutely insane the idea was before she just threw herself foolishly into the flames. 

Their eyes met and she sucked in a breath so abrupt she nearly choked on it. Adrien gave her a little smile and a nod and all sense of understanding and reason seemed to exit stage left. Just like she had rationalized a kiss on the cheek from Luka, if she opted to lean in and give a small kiss to Adrien it was going to be interpretted as something between friends for a stupid dare. To be fair, those seemed like the only circumstances that could lend her enough courage to do something so bold. 

“If you, uh, wouldn’t be against it, Adrien. You’re my-- You’re right next to me so it makes the most sense?” Foot in mouth syndrome was going to be the death of her one of these days. But as always, he didn’t seem to notice and just gave a brighter smile.

“Sure! It’s all in the spirit of fun, right?” She swore she spotted a faint blush on his cheek, but it could very well have been wishful thinking in action.

Scooting herself just a little closer to Adrien, she felt Luka’s hand move from her shoulder and he returned to an idle conversation with Juleka. She was now completely alone in her head and oh boy was it loud. Adrien was close enough that she could smell the familiar mist of his cologne and if she really wanted to she could try and measure the thin golden ring around his green eyes. 

She shouldn’t have made her intent known, because now she had no choice but to follow through. Her heart wouldn’t be pounding so loudly if she had taken another route. There was no place to go but forward. Lifting a hand to rest on Adrien’s shoulder, fingers trying to stay light and not latch onto him too eagerly, Marinette began mentally mapping out the best way to reach his lips. If she just leaned up they would end up bumping noses, if they leaned at the same time she could possibly end up missing his mouth and finding his cheek instead. 

“Okay, I’m… I’m going to go ahead and… Yeah.” Lamely stumbling through her words, she announced for him that it was now time.

Or at least, it was supposed to be.

A lean inwards made it mere breaths from his lips before she abruptly backed herself up again and began to panic. What if her chapstick tasted bad? What if she was a bad kisser? This was going to be his first impression on what she hoped would someday be a regular thing for them. This could jeopardize all her changes of future kisses. And all over a stupid dare? She wasn’t ready. This was the kind of thing that required prep. Damn Chloe. 

“Is something… wrong?” Adrien’s voice is barely above a whisper and if they weren’t still lingering so close she never might have heard it. 

“Your chapstick might taste bad! NO! MY chapstick might--  **NO!** ” Marinette wanted to cry. Or just disappear from existence. If the ground could choose right now to just swallow her whole, she wouldn’t even be a little bit mad about it.

Despite that absolute babbling being thrown his way, Adrien only gave a small laugh. Which only served to absolutely shatter her heart in her chest. He was laughing at her. He thought she was weird. He--

“I think your chapstick is probably just fine, Marinette.” He was an absolute angel. How was someone so gorgeous and kind and perfect even real? 

After one final shaky inhale, she was ready to finally lean in for this kiss. A hand kept steady against his shoulder and she took what felt like years to close up the gap between their lips. Each millimeter filled her with new doubts. There was still so much that could go wrong. She could still absolutely ruin this moment. With how clumsy she was, the possibilities were endless. 

But by some manner of grace, some sort of luck or divine influence, their lips connected.

Eyelashes immediately fluttered shut and she began mapping out every detail of this exact moment. His lips were warm and soft, he definitely moisturized them often. That was a weird thought. The first of many that were sparked by how close they were. She swore she smelled a faint trace of cheese beneath his cologne. The sudden weight of his hand on her cheek made her mind kick into overdrive.

After holding onto the kiss for only a scarce manner of seconds, Marinette broke away. She could still replay it all in perfect detail back in her mind, and she knew that she would be doing so for the next several days. Despite all her cursings of Chloe’s name this evening, for the time being she was silently grateful for her.

“S-Sorry. ThankYouThatWasNiceYouWereNice-- I mean--” Loud coughing was intended to drown out her words, but given the little smile quirked on his lips, she was sure it didn’t really work.

“I think I’m going to actually gag.” Chloe’s voice brought Marinette’s focus back to the room.

Alya had a little thumbs up and when Marinette looked that way she caught Nino throwing her a wink. Looking at Adrien was too embarrassing since he was definitely blushing and there was way too much to try and decipher there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a few more posts today because I'm about to be back to a long week of work. I'm going to try my best to stay caught up, y'all! I'm sorry I'm still so far behind o o f.


	13. Right Now

  1. ** A Hoarse Whisper “Kiss Me” **(Adrienette) 

“Dance with me!” Adrien grinned and pulled her into his arms. The sudden motion causing her to clutch the tablet she had been working on closer to her chest. 

“Right now?” She looked up and lifted an eyebrow. 

“Right now.” He confirmed as he shifted his glance between her and her work. The outline of Jagged Stone’s new album cover was looking absolutely incredible, but Adrien still found her gaze a more breathtaking sight. The way the little light from the screen reflected in her eyes made his knees feel gooey. He kept an arm around her and used his other hand so carefully slide the device from her grasp and set it on the desk beside them.

Marinette made no attempts to push him away or reach for her tablet, but she did crinkle her nose in mind confusion. “I-I mean… If you want to dance then I’m happy to dance, I just wasn’t sure if the timing was--”

He watched her lips freeze, her voice stopping shy in her throat, as he lifted a hand to brush a stray hair from the hollow of her cheek. Tucking it neatly behind her ear, he felt his smile broaden at the sight of her earring. Settling one hand on her lower back and gently clasping her hand with the other, he leaned in to press their foreheads together. “It’s never a bad time to dance with your better half.”

“I can think of a few times that aren’t exactly suited for dancing.” Marinette countered in an even tone, but he did spy the little smile growing in her eyes. “Like in the middle of an akuma battle.”

“Like that’s ever stopped us before.” Adrien began to lead her in a simple sequence of steps. “Besides, one of the best rock ballads of all time has been playing on loop for two hours while you were working on that commission. You were definitely trying to tempt me into your arms.”

Marinette laughed as he spun her gently beneath his arm and then drew her back in. “Oh yes. Listening to Jagged Stone while working on a commission  _ for Jagged Stone _ was absolutely just an attempt to get you up off the sofa.”

“I knew it!” He leaned down and pressed a small kiss on her forehead. “You always were the clever one.”

The way her glossy lips curled into a bemused smile had him beguiled. There was nothing new about the feelings they shared, but she had a way of sparking a new level to his affections without having to do anything more than be the brilliant woman she was. With or without her bespeckled mask she had him entirely besotted. And given the way she leaned up to press a tender kiss to his cheek, she was fully aware of the effect she had on his heart rate. 

She didn’t say a word, just settled her cheek against his shoulder and let him lead her along to the beat of soft drums and Jagged’s incredible guitar work. Adrien was a sucker for these spontaneous moments of domestic bliss. They were something he didn’t know he was lacking until he had been given the chance to claim them. Maybe it was because he’d lived such a structured youth that anything outside the plan always made him feel alive, or maybe it was because the joy in Marinette’s eyes was too rewarding to pass up.

He closed his eyes and let the moment be their guide. All wrapped up in thought about how lucky he was to hold her, he hadn’t taken into consideration just how close they were to the sofa. In fact, not a single passing thought was given to their surroundings until he backed them both into the arm of the couch and lost his balance. In a matter of seconds, they were both toppling over. Instinct brought his grasp on her to tighten, muscle memory from all the battles they’d fought together. Tripping over in the safety of her bedroom was a little less severe, but he was still determined to break her fall.

His back collided with sofa cushions and not even a second later the weight of his girlfriend nailed him down to them. He quickly opened his eyes to inspect her for damage. What he found when he glanced up was her shoulders shaking with a silent laugh that quickly grew into an outright giggle. Her hands stabilized on his shoulders and she met with searching gaze with unbridled delight coloring her expression.

“And here I thought I was the clumsy one.” Marinette managed to coo out between fits of laughter. She sat on his hips, her head tilted back as she attempted to collect herself. 

“Marinette,” He whispered, afraid to speak too loudly and break the reverie. A hand lifted so he could brush the pad of his thumb across her lower lip. A shaky breath in taking the place of overjoyed laughter as she gave him the most knowing smile he’d ever seen in his life. “Kiss me.”

She leaned into the palm of his hand and closed her eyes. Her shoulders relaxing before she obliged his wishes and blessed him with the grace of her lips on his own. The music and everything that went along with it melted away as he tilted his head to deepen their kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, October has been the month of work clowning on me and demanding I work on my days off. I'm lucky y'all are patient. Thanks SO MUCH for reading and for commenting and for sending in your requests. It really does mean a lot to me <3


	14. Count On Me

  1. ** “I almost lost you” Kiss **(Ladynoir)

Magical bugs flew through the air, righting all the rubble and removing the ache of bruised ribs. Although Chat’s breathing no longer hurt and although Ladybug’s legs weren’t shaking any longer, no magic could succeed in setting him free of the terror rattling through his bones.

That fight had been close.  _ Too _ close. His bespeckled partner ran her hands slowly over her cheek, likely feeling for the damage that had been magically erased. The sentimonster had been defeated, but her eyes were still fixed squarely on where it had been standing in its last moments. A silent fear was haunting her expression and Chat Noir hated that he couldn’t take his cataclysm to an emotion. If he could turn her lingering dread to dust, he wouldn’t hesitate. 

Having to take a different approach to easing her tensions, he pasted on his best smile and lifted his fist for their post battle ritual. Maybe something normal would bring her back. “Pound it?”

She turned to face him and the sight was harrowing. Unshed tears filled ocean eyes, so many unspoken thoughts roiling in the salient waters. She looked at his fist and then glanced to his face. Her lips quivered as she scanned him for damages, as if afraid magic wasn’t strong enough. And then, without speaking, she bypassed his outstretched fist and threw her arms around him. 

With barely a moment to process what was happening, he curled his arms around her waist just in time for her to bury her face into his chest. The entirety of her frame began to quake as unfiltered sobs began to filter free. Mayura was proving to be more than they could handle. They’d won this battle, but this was becoming an unpleasant trend. She knew how to catch them off guard in a way Hawkmoth had yet to master.

Cradling the heroine close, he settled his chin on the top of her head. “Ssssh. It’s okay. We’re safe.  **You’re** safe.” He would let her cry in frustration for as long as she needed. Minimizing her emotions was a bad habit she’d allowed herself too long, and this moment was the summation to such a detrimental practice. Even the strongest will couldn’t hold forever. “Let it all out, bugaboo.” 

Slowly, she began to wind down. The trembling of her shoulders was tapering and her tight hold on the fabric beside his shoulder blades was loosening. He could tell she was still far from truly at peace, but he was glad to be the stone force she could lean on while she fought back to a better state of mind. If he wasn’t able to protect her from what sparked this, then he wasn’t going to leave her side until she was free of the ache.

Ladybug shifted in his arms, pulling back enough to look at him. Tears had left a stained trail along her cheeks and her eyes were tinged a soft shade of red. The sight had him absolutely simmering with rage. She didn’t deserve to look so miserable. Silently, Chat vowed that he’d be stronger next time. He would watch for the best time to use cataclysm, he would pull no stops, he would do better. He  **had to ** do better.

He hadn’t taken note of the wetness in his own eyes until she brought a dappled digit up to brush against his cheekbone. Her touch was so delicate, as if she was afraid he’d shatter from the pressure. She rose up onto her tip toes and all he could do was watch in an awestruck fashion while she closed the distance between them. Her lips pressed to his, more urgent than he had expected in the silence. Fierce and not lacking in passion, he leaned in to match her sudden show of affection.

Ladybug’s fingers made their way into his hair and just as he thought things were going to escalate further, he heard the beeping of his ring. They were out of time. He pulled back and found her looking at him with hesitant eyes. 

“I almost lost you today.” She breathed the words sharply. “I don’t know what I would have done if we hadn’t turned things around. I can’t… I can’t do this without, Chat. I--”

Her earrings beeped to cut her off and she looked more than a little annoyed by the interruption.

“But you didn’t. That’s all that matters. You are safe. I am safe. Paris is safe. And next time, they won’t be able to get the jump on us.” Gathering her hand in his as he spoke, Chat was willing to risk a few extra seconds. “It’s not that easy to be rid of this cat, M’lady. They say cats are the most stubborn animals around.”

And then, finally, she flashed him a true smile. It wasn’t a laugh or a brilliant grin, but it was a step in the right direction. He brought her hand up to his lips, brushing a small kiss against her knuckles. 

“I’ll see you for patrol tonight?” She asked lightly as he stepped back.

“You can count on it.” 


End file.
